


Pride parade

by notamasochist



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, hint of bruce/harvey/selina, personal lgbt headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamasochist/pseuds/notamasochist
Summary: Very short Vicki/Oswald one shot. A more happy AU. Vicki watches the parade with her boyfriend after she gets done reporting.





	Pride parade

“And that was Vicki Vale reporting live from Gotham’s annual pride parade.”  The cameraman made the clear sign. Vicki grabbed her chest and made a sigh of relief. This story is filling her with anxiety. Her heart feels like a drum. She watched as the cameraman put his stuff up. Someone tapping her shoulder made her jump. 

Vicki relaxed when she saw it was her boyfriend. “Oswald, don’t sneak up on me.”  She shook her head as she scolded him. “Sorry, love. I got you something.” Oswald smiled his charming yet mischievous smile. “Well, what is it Oz? You shouldn’t keep a lady waiting.” She crossed her arms and stared intently at the arm going behind his back.

He pulled out a huge bouquet of rainbow roses. Vicki lightly smiled as she took it from him. “Oh, thank you, Oz. They are quite lovely.” She holds them with one arm and studies them carefully. Oswald holds out his arm. “How about we watch the rest of the parade together?” The two intertwined arms. “Sure,” was her brief answer

The two started walking trying to find a suitable place to watch from. Vicki suddenly stopped when her keen eyes noticed something. On the other side of the road was Bruce Wayne in casual clothing, he was holding hands with a Harvey Dent, and holding Harvey’s other hand was a women she never seen before. She noted that Harvey was wearing bisexual colors. Vicki started reaching for her phone, but she stopped. Maybe just this once, it can be off the record. 

Oswald tilted his head. “Something the matter, love?” The reporter shook her head. “No, just thought I saw someone.” The two continued walking. “I noticed you kept the arm with your pride bracelet down the entire report.” Oz stated. Vicki looked down at both her and Oz’s wrists. Her asexual bracelet and his bisexual one. “I just don’t think my sexuality is something my work needs to know about. I don’t know if you haven’t noticed Oswald, but I’m not exactly an open person.”

“That’s fine I’m just surprised you wore it at all.” Oz stated. The two found an area that wasn’t too crowded.  They watched of the rest of the parade and had a lovely time. The only annoyance was an unnaturally pale person with green hair and lipstick. He was laughing like a maniac and seemed to be searching for someone. He was wearing a rainbow shirt that said ‘I’m here, I’m Queer.”


End file.
